<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Politics by musette22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366404">Body Politics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22'>musette22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris walks into the office that’s set up like a small film set: two simple folding chairs set up on a worn rug in front of some antique, mahogany cabinets, giving the appearance of nonchalant sophistication. Next to the chairs are some studio lights and reflectors, and two cameras, one behind each chair. Chris hikes up the knees of his dress pants before sits down on one of the folding chairs, crossing his legs and tapping his pen against the papers resting on his knee while they wait for Representative Stan to arrive. </p><p>After a minute or two, the door behind Chris opens, and he gets up, ready to greet the Representative. He turns with a smile, which freezes on his face as he comes face to face with the guy he’s supposed to be interviewing.</p><p>Fuck, he’s gorgeous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>stuckyflix: evanstan edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Evanstan AU one shot, based on the following Tumblr prompt: "hello! I saw some pics of chris with various politicans for his new project and thought about a stucky/evanstan fic in which chris/steve wants to film a clip with a newly elected senator who turns out to be bucky/seb and chris/steve just can't deal with the hotness."</p><p>As always beta'd by the fantabulous Flamingle (@rainbowsandcoconut on Tumblr) Thank you, baby, hope you enjoyed Political Daddy Chris ❤️</p><p>Kudos and comments make my day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris has done dozens of these videos by now. In fact, he did two of them just this morning. He knows the drill, he knows what he’s doing, there’s really no reason to be nervous anymore. And yet, as per usual right before he’s going in, his anxiety is peaking, causing him to feel jittery and queasy, and like he’s suddenly forgotten everything he’s supposed to know about the American political system.</p><p>God, he’s going to make a massive fool of himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Should’ve just stayed in his lane, like plenty of people told him to. He sighs at his reflection in the mirror, splashing cold water in his face in the hope it will help him focus. </p><p>“Ready?” Mark asks him, as soon as he steps out into the hallway where he'd been waiting for Chris.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Chris nods, all put-on confidence and ease that he definitely isn’t feeling. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Mark is well aware how bad Chris’s anxiety tends to get before this sort of thing, but he doesn’t comment. He knows Chris will be fine as soon as the cameras turn on and he can stop being Chris Evans, meatball and anxious mess, and start being Chris Evans, movie star and aspiring politician – or, as most people view him, real life Captain America. Chris doesn’t mind that image so much. He’s proud of what he’s done with the character and besides, Steve Rogers is a better man than he’ll ever be. Sometimes it’s a little frustrating when people seem to be more excited about meeting Cap than about what it is Chris is there to discuss with them – things that are important not only to him personally, but to the fate of the entire country. But on the flipside, his Cap persona has opened a lot of doors for him, and that makes the occasional flare of irritation more than worth it. Politicians and civil servants are just people too, after all. Well. Most of them.</p><p>Today, Chris is meeting with Democratic Representative Sebastian Stan. Stan is pretty new on the Hill, and Chris had been doubtful whether meeting with him would be worthwhile. But Mark had said he’d heard good things about the guy, plus he was willing to meet with them, so Chris had decided to give him a chance. Since it was all quite last minute, he hadn’t really had time to do much research on Stan and just read the notes that Mark had sent him earlier this morning. Chris was impressed with the guy’s resume, and despite his usual nerves he was looking forward to speaking with him. It was undoubtedly going to be better than interviewing some stuffy old Republican. Again. Chris is well aware that he signed up for this whole bipartisan thing himself, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t occasionally get the urge to throw hands when he hears someone like Ted Cruz or Dan Crenshaw spout their conservative bullshit.</p><p>Chris walks into the office that’s set up like a small film set: two simple folding chairs set up on a worn rug in front of some antique, mahogany cabinets, giving the appearance of nonchalant sophistication. Next to the chairs are some studio lights and reflectors, and two cameras, one behind each chair. </p><p>Mark takes a seat on the far end of the room, there to observe and chime in if necessary, while Chris hikes up the knees of his dress pants before sits down on one of the folding chairs. He crosses his legs, tapping his pen against the papers resting on his knee while they wait for Representative Stan to arrive.</p><p>After a minute or two, the door behind Chris opens, and he gets up, ready to greet the Representative. He turns with a smile, which freezes on his face as he comes face to face with the guy he’s supposed to be interviewing.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he’s gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>The thought flashes through Chris’s mind, unbidden and very, very inappropriate, given the circumstances.</p><p>It’s true, though. Standing before him, smiling and with his hand held out expectantly, is a man who wouldn’t have looked out of place on the kind of red carpet that Chris himself frequently finds himself on. Chris’s body moves on autopilot, greeting Stan and shaking his hand, while his brain produces nothing but static, helplessly stuck on a litany of <em>holy shit</em> <em>he’s gorgeous what do I do what do I say. </em></p><p>Representative Stan is dressed in a perfectly tailored, aubergine suit, his chestnut hair slicked back in a way that could’ve seemed skeevy, but instead looks sleek and sophisticated. His steel-blue eyes are bright and intelligent, but there’s a glimmer of something almost mischievous in them, too – as if Stan knows something Chris doesn’t and he may choose to waylay him any minute. Stan’s jawline and cheekbones could cut glass, and his mouth… Chris has to make a conscious effort to look away from his mouth, or this could get really awkward really fast.</p><p>It’s only when both of them have taken place on their respective folding chairs and Gino, their camera guy, asks them if they’re good to go, that Chris’s brain decides to cooperate again. Not fully, but just enough to be able to focus on the questions he knows he needs to ask. He clears his throat and plasters on a smile, hoping fervently that he at least outwardly appeared like he knew what he was doing while he was inwardly busy having a melt down over a pretty boy.</p><p>He shakes himself. It isn’t just a pretty boy. Sebastian Stan is a United States Representative. One who is now looking at him expectantly from the chair opposite, ready to answer Chris’s questions about healthcare for all, gun control and gerrymandering.</p><p>Oh, Christ.</p><p>Stealing himself, Chris nods at Gino, signaling for him to turn on the cameras. He takes a deep breath, and starts.</p><p>“Representative Stan, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for sitting down with us today and for agreeing to answer some of my questions.”</p><p>“Please, call me Sebastian,” Stan replies, smiling. “And the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>Chris swallows, trying hard not to get stuck on the word pleasure or the way Sebastian’s slight New York drawl sounds coming from that beautiful mouth, and asks his first question. “Sebastian. Could you tell me, in sixty seconds, what your stance is on gun control?”</p><p> ---</p><p>Representative Stan’s – Sebastian’s – answers are all incredibly thoughtful yet to the point, and with every reply Chris feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into a state of despair. He’s pretty <em>and</em> he shares Chris’s opinions on basically everything? This guy is trouble. Heaps of it.</p><p>When Chris asks question four, he almost falters when he thinks he catches Sebastian looking him up and down, gaze lingering for a moment on his hands and shoulders. But surely that’s just wishful thinking? Just in case, Chris quickly checks Sebastian’s left hand: no ring. When he meets Sebastian’s eyes again, the corner of his mouth ticks up into a hint of a smirk, as if he knows exactly what Chris was doing.</p><p>Immediately, Chris feels his cheeks heat up. Not for the first time in his adult life he’s grateful for the fact that his beard covers most of his face. He clears his throat again and sits up straighter, trying to appear as if he’s listening intently to Sebastian’s next reply instead of freaking out about the possibility that Sebastian might be interested back. Just the idea makes Chris feel too hot under the lights suddenly, his collar too tight around his neck.</p><p>He holds it together relatively well for the remainder of the interview, only tripping up and staring at Sebastian’s mouth as he talks maybe two or three times, and honestly, he kind of feels like he deserves some kind of medal for that. When his final question, regarding constituencies, has been answered, Chris represses the urge to sigh in relief. As soon as the cameras turn off, he reaches up to loosen his tie just a tad, needing to get some air.</p><p>And, lo and behold, Sebastian’s gaze tracks the movement, before settling on Chris’s mouth for just a moment. A thrill of excitement runs through Chris’s body, head to toe. Is he reading this right? Fuck, he hopes he’s reading this right.</p><p>“Thank you, Sebastian,” Chris says, standing up and watching Sebastian do the same. “This was all very interesting. It’ll be a valuable contribution to A Starting Point, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Sebastian replies pleasantly. “It’s been very” – he pauses to lick his lips, not breaking eye contact – “enlightening.”</p><p>Oh, boy.</p><p>Chris holds out his hand again and Sebastian takes it. There’s no mistaking it now: the handshake lasts too long for it to be entirely professional and there is definitely more eye contact than necessary. Chris’s heart is beating in his throat by the time he finally pulls his hand back, daring to subtly let his fingers brush Sebastian’s wrist. He watches in satisfaction as Sebastian’s eyes darken a fraction, a spark of heat flashing through them before he smiles pleasantly again and turns around to thank Gino and Mark.</p><p>Chris internally slaps himself in the face. Jesus, this is <em>such</em> an inconvenient time and place to develop a crush on someone. Still, he already knows he’s helpless against Sebastian’s charm and he’ll probably spend the next few weeks or so pathetically (and unethically) watching the footage they just shot and daydreaming about all the things he wish he could’ve done to him. It’s just not fair for someone so smart and dedicated to also be this <em>hot</em>.</p><p>When Sebastian turns to him again, Chris valiantly pretends he’s not in the middle of a mental breakdown and gives him a smile.</p><p>“So, Chris,” Sebastian starts, pensively rubbing his chin. “Can I call you Chris?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chris hastens to assure him. “I’m just regular old Chris.” <em>Regular old Chris?</em> Pathetic.</p><p>“Okay, then,” Sebastian replies, and his eyes are dancing. “Chris it is. Listen, I’m sure you’re busy, but I’d love to pick your brain on something. I wonder if you have a moment?”</p><p>Well, damn. Maybe Chris won’t just be daydreaming after all.</p><p>Chris nervously rubs the back of his neck. “Sure, yeah. No problem. You were my last interview for the day anyway, so I’ve got time.” He looks at Mark, who’s standing over by the doorway. “Are you okay going ahead without me? I’m not sure how long this will take so there’s no need to wait around for me.”</p><p>Mark, who, unlike Chris, is not an idiot, looks far too knowing. “Absolutely. You take your time, Chris. Do what needs to be done, and all that,” he grins. “I’m gonna head back to the hotel, got plenty of work to be catching up with. I’ll see you later.” Turning to Sebastian, Mark adds, “It was a pleasure meeting you. Take care. Be safe.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Sebastian replies, winking at Mark playfully.</p><p>Mark turns to smirk at Chris one more time before he grabs his briefcase and heads out the door behind Gino and his assistant, leaving Chris and Sebastian by themselves. The sudden silence is a little stifling, and Chris is the first to break it.</p><p>“So…” he says, like an idiot.</p><p>Sebastian inclines his head with a smile. “So,” he replies, looking back up at Chris from under his eyelashes. “My office is a little further down the hall, if you want to follow me. It’s not much, but at least it offers better seating than a couple of folding chairs.”</p><p>Chris laughs, a little louder than the comment warrants, but he’s nervous, okay? He’s not sure where this afternoon will take him, but he sure hopes he’s not reading this wrong and Sebastian isn’t going to break out some official documents for them to discuss the moment they step into his office.</p><p>Sebastian leads the way through a maze of corridors, occasionally raising a hand in greeting while Chris keeps his head down. He doesn’t mind being recognized or stopped, usually, but he’d rather not have to chat to some random stranger while he’s on his way to what is potentially a really hot and<em> really</em> inappropriate hookup. He gets a few looks, he can feel them, but he keeps his gaze fixed on Sebastian’s back. Fortunately, it isn’t long before Sebastian opens a door on the left hand of the corridor, gesturing Chris inside.  </p><p>It’s just a normal Capitol Hill office; not too big, all white walls and dark wooden furniture that’s seen better days but still does the trick. The window looks out onto a lawn, high enough up to ensure no one on their lunchbreak walk is able to see inside when they look up. Sebastian’s desk is littered with papers, most of them organized into neat piles and held down by paperweights. A man after Chris’s own heart.</p><p>The door closes behind them with an audible click, and Chris stills. His instincts tell him to fill the silence with mindless chatter, but he knows he’s likely to say something embarrassing that could well end up jeopardizing this whole rendezvous. So he bites his tongue, and waits for Sebastian to speak first.</p><p>Sebastian takes his sweet time – whether because he doesn’t know what to say either or to tease him, Chris isn’t sure.</p><p>“Take a seat,” Sebastian says eventually, gesturing to the sturdy, armless chair in the middle of the room, about two yards between it and the wooden desk near the window. Chris, starting to wonder if this is going to be just business after all, does as he’s told, expecting Sebastian to take place behind his desk.</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t. Instead, he perches on the edge of it, one foot on the ground and crossing his wrists on his left knee. Chris is having flashbacks to being called into the principal’s office, only much, much better.</p><p>“I really do admire your initiative and ambitions with this website,” Sebastian says, sounding genuine. “It’s always a risk for someone from the entertainment industry to venture into politics, and usually I’d say it’s not a great idea.” He pauses, and Chris fights the urge to squirm in his seat. “But then, usually,” Sebastian continues, “people are after some kind of power or influence, whereas you’re concerned with making sure people are informed enough to vote, and vote wisely. I think that’s a very admirable aspiration.”</p><p>Chris sends Sebastian a grateful smile. “Thank you. A lot of people think I’m just sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong when I should just be sticking to acting. But these are issues I actually care deeply about. My career has afforded me a platform, an opportunity to make my voice heard, and I can’t not use that opportunity to try and make a difference.”</p><p>“That’s exactly it,” Sebastian agrees. “Sure, you’ve got a famous face and name, but you’re not taking advantage of it. You’re using it to do some good. And, um –” He pauses, biting his lower lip around a smile and tilting his head a little before finishing, “Well, let’s just say I think that’s very sexy of you.”</p><p>Chris barks out a surprised laugh. “Glad to hear it, Rep- Sebastian,” he corrects himself. After a moment's hesitation, Chris deliberately, slowly, lets his gaze sweep Sebastian’s form, head to toe and back again. “And as it happens,” he goes on, deciding to throw caution to the wind and just go for it, “I think you’ve got many excellent qualities yourself.”</p><p>A slow smile spreads over Sebastian’s handsome face, lighting up his features and momentarily stealing Chris’s breath away.</p><p>“That so?” Sebastian looks down at the floor for a moment, then looks back up at him through his eyelashes – to devastating effect. Chris is pretty sure he lets out a quiet gasp, his heart tripping over itself in his chest.</p><p>Jesus Christ, where is his cool when he needs it? Or his game, for that matter.</p><p>“I’ve gotta say,” Sebastian continues, head still cocked and fixing Chris with his gaze. “You’re not at all how I was expecting you to be.”</p><p>“How were you expecting me to be?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Sebastian gives him a considering look. “Less down to earth, less likeable, more Hollywood?”</p><p>Chris huffs a laugh. “Yeah, people usually tell me I’m a little disappointing in real life. Shorter than they were expecting, not as muscled, etcetera etcetera.”</p><p>Sebastian frowns, a little wrinkle appearing on his brow that Chris immediately wants to smooth out with his thumb.</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t think you’re disappointing at all. You’ve exceeded my expectations, if anything. I figured it probably took tons of make up to make you look as dashing as you do on screen, but if anything I think you’re more handsome in real life.” Gesturing at him, Sebastian clarifies, “The beard, the waist, the shoulders – it’s… quite something.”</p><p>“Oh,” Chris says intelligently. “Thank you.” He winces. “I mean-”</p><p>“You’re cute,” Sebastian interrupts, grinning.</p><p>“I –” Chris falters again, dropping his head into his hands. “Fuck, I swear I’m usually smoother than this.” He looks back up at Sebastian a little sheepishly. “You just kinda caught me off guard. I guess you surpassed my expectations, too. I wasn’t expecting a Representative too be quite so…”</p><p>“So?” Sebastian prompts, still watching him closely.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Chris breathes.</p><p>This time, it’s Sebastian who sucks in a breath, his eyes widening just a little. It’s small, almost imperceptible, but Chris is watching him closely so he notices. Seems Sebastian isn’t quite as unaffected by all this as he first appeared. That knowledge makes something in Chris’s chest loosen, helps him regain his footing a little.</p><p>Keeping his eyes locked with Sebastian’s, Chris slowly uncrosses his legs, planting both his feet firmly on the ground. Sebastian’s eyes drop down to Chris’s lap before they flick up to his face again. His perfectly white, straight teeth – more Hollywood than Capitol Hill – sink into his plump bottom lip, right hand dropping to his waist to casually unfasten the button on his suit jacket.</p><p>For a few seconds, neither of them speaks or moves, the tension in the room almost palpable now. Chris suppresses a shiver when Sebastian slowly gets up and walks over to him with an air of a predator approaching its prey.</p><p>Unconsciously, Chris holds his breath, then lets it out again in a rush when Sebastian plants his hands on Chris’s shoulders and proceeds to straddle his thighs, sitting down squarely in Chris’s lap.</p><p>Chris makes a sound, somewhere between surprised and helplessly turned on, his hands flying up to rest on Sebastian’s waist. “Whoa, I- okay.” He swallows nervously.</p><p>“Okay?” Sebastian checks.</p><p>Chris nods, a little too quickly to be suave, but hey, this is kind of an unusual situation.</p><p>Sebastian relaxes infinitesimally, the only sign that he’s not quite as confident here as he appears to be. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, eyes drifting over Chris’s features.</p><p>From up close, Chris can count Sebastian’s eyelashes, can see the hint of a stubble on his jawline. He’s intoxicating, and Chris doesn’t dare move an inch as he lets Sebastian study him. Finally, after he’s looked his fill, Sebastian’s gaze comes to rest on Chris’s mouth. His tongue, pink and wet, flicks out to wet his own lips, and Chris’s mouth starts to water. He <em>aches</em> with how much he wants to kiss that pretty, pouty mouth.</p><p>After a long, loaded moment, Sebastian leans in, his breath ghosting Chris’s lips for a second and making his heart race in anticipation, before he finally presses their mouths together.</p><p>The kiss is soft, lush, almost sweet. Chris holds his breath, his stomach flipping like he’s some kind of blushing virgin being kissed for the very first time.</p><p>Then, Sebastian makes a sound – a tiny, throaty noise that’s almost a moan but not quite, and something inside of Chris snaps. He groans, parting his lips and urging Sebastian to do the same, and then they’re kissing, hard and openmouthed. Chris slides one hand up Sebastian’s neck, burying his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Sebastian moans for real this time, hands smoothing over the fabric of Chris’s suit jacket, lingering on his shoulders and arms.</p><p>“Fuck,” Sebastian mutters against Chris’s mouth. He squeezes his biceps. “So fucking hot.”</p><p>Chris is used to being called hot, of course. It’s inescapable in his profession. But coming from Sebastian, quite probably the sexiest man on God’s green earth, the words mean a lot more than they usually do. It emboldens him enough to wrap an arm around Sebastian’s waist and pull him closer against him, pressing their groins together briefly.</p><p>“<em>Uh</em>,” Sebastian hiccups, pulling back a fraction to look down at Chris. His pupils are blown already, lips reddened and spit slick, and Chris <em>wants</em>. He wants this man so much and he hardly even <em>knows</em> him.</p><p>“God, look at you,” Chris breathes, staring in something close to awe. “Pretty as a picture, sittin’ in my lap.”</p><p>Sebastian swallows, his eyelids fluttering at the compliment. When he grinds down the next moment, slowly but deliberately, both of them groan at the friction. Chris’s own hips jerk upwards of their own accord, and Sebastian does it again, simultaneously leaning down to capture Chris’s lips in another kiss. They find a sort of rhythm, their hips rolling in time with the slow, luxurious thrusts of their tongues into each other’s mouths. It’s intoxicating - the smell of Sebastian’s aftershave mingling with fresh sweat and arousal making Chris’s head swim.</p><p>Already, he’s uncomfortably hard inside his slacks, the need to rut, to seek relief, becoming almost unbearable the longer they spend slowly grinding together on that office chair.</p><p>“<em>Sebastian</em>.”</p><p>Sebastian hums, dragging his mouth over Chris’s cheeks before taking his earlobe between his teeth, worrying it gently. Chris makes a pitiful noise. He throws his head back, inviting Sebastian to latch onto his exposed neck next. Licking along the tendons that stand out, Sebastian presses wet little kisses to his throat and jaw, too much and not enough at the same time. It’s like Sebastian has a map to all of Chris’s weak spots, like he’s trying to tick them off one by one until he reaches the spot marked X.</p><p>Just when Chris thinks he’s going to have to beg him for some relief, Sebastian pulls back, placing one more lush kiss on his lips before he climbs off Chris’s lap.</p><p>On instinct, Chris’s hands fly up in a gesture of surrender. “I’m sorry,” he says, panting slightly. “Did I-“</p><p>But before he can finish his sentence, Sebastian has quickly taken off his suit jacket and thrown it carelessly to the side, before sinking to his knees in front of him. He pushes open Chris’s legs with a hand on either knee, a question in his eyes as he looks up at him.</p><p>“I hope you’re alright with this, because I <em>really</em> wanna suck you off.”</p><p>Chris absolutely does not squeak. “Yeah, I’m – I’m alright with that.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Sebastian grins, feral and beautiful. Slowly, he runs his hands up Chris’s thighs until he reaches his belt, opening it quickly and efficiently. Chris lifts his hips a little so that Sebastian can pull down his slacks just enough to reveal the bulge of his erection, the tip, red and already wet, peaking out over the waistband. Sebastian lets out a low whistle. He reaches up to press his palm to Chris’s dick through the fabric, squeezing lightly as if to get the measure of it.</p><p>Chris inhales sharply. Somehow, Sebastian looks even better from this angle than he had before, and he watches Sebastian’s every move with lidded eyes. “C’mon,” he murmurs, hoping he’s not overstepping.</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes snap up to his face, the look in his eyes is downright predatory. “You want it?” he asks, squeezing him again.</p><p>Chris can’t help but roll his eyes a little. “You know I do, <em>Congressman</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, that do it for you, huh?” Sebastian sounds amused, that cheeky twinkle appearing in his eyes again that gets Chris’s pulse racing.</p><p>“<em>You </em>do it for me,” Chris replies honestly, reaching down to rake a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “I’ll admit it’s kind of hot that you’re in politics and have a lot of the same opinions as I do. But to be honest, if you’d been working at my local gardening center, I’d still have done a double take. You’re just really fucking gorgeous, Sebastian.”</p><p>Sebastian looks at him with big, round eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. He swallows. “How are you real?” he asks hoarsely.</p><p>Before Chris has a chance to reply, Sebastian is taking him out of his underwear, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, and taking him into his mouth. Chris groans loudly, his mind blanking for a second at the feeling of Sebastian’s hot, wet mouth around his dick.</p><p>“Jesus, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Sebastian pulls off for a moment, just long enough to mumble, “Language,” before he reapplies himself to his task.</p><p>Blinking through the haze of pleasure, Chris stares down at him. “Did you just..?”</p><p>Sebastian just moans around him, but his eyes are laughing. Chris can’t help it – he laughs, too, out loud, the sound quickly turning into another moan when Sebastian takes him down even deeper. He swallows Chris down, all the way into the back of his throat, making himself gag a little. Pulling back to gulp in a breath, Sebastian keeps his slick, red lips wrapped around the head, gently suckling while his hand grips with the perfect amount of pressure as he strokes it along Chris’s shaft.</p><p>Chris hopes he’s not overstepping when he brings his right hand to Sebastian’s head and slides his fingers in his thick, chestnut hair, tugging at it experimentally. If the sound Sebastian makes is anything to go by, he’s more than alright with that development, so Chris curls his fingers, messing up Sebastian’s perfectly styled hair and reveling in the effect it has on him, the way it seems to make him sloppier, more desperate. Sebastian lets him fall from his mouth for a moment to lap at his shaft, before mouthing at the base of it, burying his nose in the coarse hair there. Chris isn’t sure what it is about that particular gesture that hits him, but suddenly the urgency he feels intensifies threefold. He gives Sebastian’s hair an unsubtle tug, pulling him back down, and Sebastian lets himself be steered, taking Chris back into his mouth and sucking him off with renewed vigor.</p><p>Sebastian’s mouth is <em>exquisite</em>. Chris has never felt anything quite like it, and it doesn't take long before he’s a panting, delirious mess. “Oh my god,” he moans, “if you keep that up, I’m not gonna last long.”</p><p>Abruptly, Sebastian stops what he’s doing, looking up at him with slightly wild, dark eyes. A gossamer strand of saliva still connects his wet, reddened lips to Chris’s cock.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>The words ring out loud and clear in the otherwise silent room, and Chris blows out a heavy breath. Stroking Sebastian’s cheek, he lets his thumb trail over his slightly puffy lower lip.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I want that,” Chris tells him. “<em>No</em> idea. But I wasn’t exactly anticipating this to happen today, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Instantly, Sebastian’s eyes light up, and then he's getting to his feet and hurrying towards the built-in cabinet near the window. Chris watches in confusion as Sebastian produces a black, leather gym bag and rummages around in there for a second, before reemerging with a triumphant sound.  </p><p>“I’ve got stuff.” Sebastian sounds a little breathless as he holds up a packet of condoms and a small bottle of lube.</p><p>Chris grins, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m a single man,” Sebastian explains, rolling his eyes. “I do go out occasionally, you know. Plus, I used to be a boy scout. Always be prepared, and all that.”</p><p>“Hey,” Chris says, holding up his hands. “I’m not judging.”</p><p>“You totally are,” Sebastian snorts. “You should stop that and fuck me instead.”</p><p>Oh, but Chris loves this. He loves the banter, the way the extreme sexual tension of just moments ago has shifted into something more lighthearted, though still undeniably charged. It’s been a while since he’s had anything more than a one night stand, and those typically leave little room for levity, in his experience. Usually, people are so preoccupied with the fact that they’re sleeping with <em>Chris Evans</em>, <em>Captain America</em>, and so desperate to please him, that it almost becomes a little off-putting.</p><p>With Sebastian, there’s none of that. Yes, Sebastian’s clearly very attracted to him, but he doesn’t hesitate to crack a joke or make a smartass remark. Chris admires that kind of self-assuredness, that independence, if you will. Yet at the same time, Sebastian is also making it more than clear how much he wants this.</p><p>How much he wants <em>Chris</em>. And the feeling, Chris thinks, as he slowly lets his eyes trail up and down Sebastian’s slightly disheveled form, is entirely mutual.</p><p>Purposely lowering his voice, Chris says, “Take off your shoes, socks and pants.”</p><p>A visible shiver runs through Sebastian at Chris’s commanding tone and Chris smiles. <em>Bingo</em>. “Today please,” he adds when Sebastian doesn’t move immediately, just stands there like he’s frozen.</p><p>Sebastian jerks into action, going over to the desk where he puts down the supplies before turning back to face Chris. Slowly, he starts to toe off his shoes, which he kicks aside, followed by his socks. Chris watches intently as Sebastian’s hands drop to the buttons on his slacks, unbuttoning them one by one before hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down, past the modest swell of his ass. They fall to the floor and he steps out of them easily. Chris’s eyes glue themselves to the bulge in his dark grey briefs, where a wet spot has formed at the front. He lets his gaze trail over Sebastian’s long legs, elegant and yet with firm, muscled thighs that Chris would <em>love</em> to feel wrapped around his waist one day. Or his head. He’s not picky.</p><p>Sebastian just stands there, letting himself be looked at, seemingly savoring the attention. Finally, he reaches up to loosen his tie, deftly pulling it off and dropping it. He starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, next, but Chris stops him after he’s opened the last one.</p><p>“That’s enough.” He goes to sit up a little straighter in his chair and beckons Sebastian closer. “Come here.”</p><p>Sebastian walks over to him, but not before snatching the condoms and lube off the desk. He halts a few feet in front of him, holding Chris’s gaze and waiting for further instructions.</p><p>“Take off your briefs.”</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Sebastian slowly slides his underwear down his legs before stepping out of it. His dick, average in size but as pretty as the rest of him, makes Chris’s mouth water instantly. He reaches out, putting his hands on Sebastian’s hips. He quickly glances up to his face to check if this is okay, and when Sebastian just bites his lip, looking down at him with heat burning in his slate grey eyes, Chris lowers his mouth over Sebastian’s cock.</p><p>He lets out a pleased little hum at the taste on his tongue, swiping it around the head to lap up the precome that’s gathered at the tip. Sebastian moans, soft and breathy, his hands resting on Chris’s shoulders and fingers digging into the muscle.</p><p>“Chris,” he breathes, letting his head fall backwards. Chris looks up at him through his lashes, marveling at how pretty Sebastian looks even from this unflattering angle. He bobs his head and sucks him off with relish, taking him down over and over, until Sebastian’s thighs start to tremble.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Chris pulls off with a wet sound. “Please, what?” he asks, voice even rougher than it was moments before.</p><p>“I need –” Sebastian whimpers, hips jerking, and Chris thinks he knows <em>exactly</em> what he needs.</p><p>He sits back and pats his lap. Sebastian takes the hint immediately and climbs on, straddling his thighs. His flushed, leaking cock presses against the front of Chris’s dress shirt, sure to leave a stain, but Chris couldn’t care less. He’s got a lapful of mostly naked Sebastian; he isn't particularly worried about his dry cleaning bill right now.</p><p>Chris allows himself a moment to take Sebastian in. With his flushed cheeks, and dark eyes, glossy with arousal, he’s breathtaking. His hair is mussed and his toned, tanned torso visible through the gap in his opened dress shirt. His cock is hard and flushed, the base surrounded by neatly trimmed pubic hair. Sebastian’s been biting his lips, making them look extra red – a little raw from the way his teeth have been worrying at them while Chris sucked him off. Needing to taste them more than he’s needed anything in a while, Chris leans in, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist and pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss. He runs a hand along Sebastian’s long legs, which are remarkably smooth, like the rest of him. Sebastian effortlessly balances the line between strong and elegant, and Chris is mesmerized by it.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re stunning,” Chris rumbles, trailing a hand from the hollow of Sebastian’s neck all the way down his chest, abs, and then bypassing his cock to slide around to his backside. He grabs a handful of that small but perfectly formed ass, kneading it roughly. Sebastian’s breath hitches, and Chris splays his hand over Sebastian’s tailbone before he deliberately dips his middle finger between his cheeks. When the tip of it brushes Sebastian’s smooth, tight hole, Sebastian gasps, his pupils dilating until there’s barely anything left of the beautiful ocean blue of his irises. Their gazes lock while Chris gently teases Sebastian’s hole with his finger, rubbing little circles there that don’t do a thing to loosen him up yet, but that have Sebastian squirming in his lap nonetheless.</p><p>It takes approximately a minute of this before Sebastian breaks, whining in the back of his throat in a way that Chris is pretty sure is unintentional.</p><p>“What is it, baby?” The endearment is out before Chris can check himself, but the way Sebastian shivers against him shows he doesn’t exactly seem to mind it. “You need somethin'?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sebastian breathes.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Want your fingers in me,” Sebastian answers instantly, though the way his voice trembles tells Chris it’s harder for him to say it than he’s trying to make it appear. “Please.”</p><p>“Anything you need, sweetheart,” Chris assures him, leaning in to steal a kiss.</p><p>He takes the lube from Sebastian’s clenched fist, popping open the lid and reluctantly withdrawing his hand from Sebastian’s ass to coat his fingers in the stuff. They’re back a moment later, though, slick fingers rubbing over Sebastian’s hole with intent this time, before he carefully starts to work the tip of his forefinger inside. Sebastian sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as Chris slowly slides his finger in deeper, Chris's mind bombarding him with signals of <em>hot, tight, wet </em>that go straight to his already rock-hard cock.</p><p>He can’t wait to be inside Sebastian, but first, he needs to make sure he does a thorough job opening him up. The last thing Chris wants to do is hurt him. In fact, he’s already ready to fight anyone who ever hurt Sebastian in the past or is planning to in the future, and he’d rather not have to kick his own ass.</p><p>“More,” Sebastian demands. His tongue darts out to lick his own lips, and Chris’s cock twitches at the sight. Lining up a second finger next to the first, he slowly presses in, carefully stretching Sebastian’s tight entrance, getting him ready for his cock. That thought alone is enough to make Chris’s brain short-circuit for a second. Sebastian rests his forehead against Chris’s, his breathing picking up. It doesn’t sound like he’s uncomfortable, though, so Chris doesn’t stop, instead slightly spreading his fingers to gently pry him open a little further.</p><p>“You’ve got – big fingers,” Sebastian pants, rocking back on them just a little.</p><p>“Sorry,” Chris says apologetically.</p><p>“No – <em>ah</em>. That’s, that’s really not a bad thing.”</p><p>“Oh, I see," Chris smirks. "You want more?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Sebastian breathes, the last word fading into a moan when Chris adds a third finger next to the first two.</p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Chris says, kissing Sebastian’s cheek almost sweetly. “Asking for it so nicely.”</p><p>Sebastian sighs contently, melting a little further against him. Slowly, Chris starts to slide his fingers in and out while Sebastian’s fingers dig hard into Chris’s biceps. Chris brings his left hand to Sebastian’s cock to stroke it tightly, to counteract any discomfort from the stretch, just until Sebastian’s eyelids start fluttering from pleasure instead of tension.</p><p>Chris keeps him on the edge for a while, aware that he’s probably done enough to prepare him, but unable to stop staring at Sebastian, where he’s open and wanton and beautiful in his lap. It’s only when Sebastian whimpers and buries his face in Chris’s neck, breath hot and moist on his skin, that Chris remembers he’s working towards something here.</p><p>“Shhh,” he coos, rubbing Sebastian’s smooth back with his free hand. “It’s alright. I’m gonna give you what you need.”</p><p>Sebastian nods shakily, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Chris’s throat.</p><p>“Please,” he pleads, somewhere between sweetly and desperately, and Chris’s heart does a funny thing inside his chest. He has to kiss Sebastian again then, deep and slow and consuming, swallowing his beautiful moans as he crooks his fingers inside of him in a way that makes him cry out softly into his mouth.</p><p>Finally, Chris makes himself pull back, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the bottom of his own shirt.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, feeling a little unmoored and shaky himself. “Alright, stand up for me, honey.”</p><p>Sebastian does, climbing off Chris’s lap, and standing there on slightly unsteady legs like a baby deer, waiting to be told what to do next.</p><p>“Take off the shirt and bend over the desk.”</p><p>It’s an order, but Chris watches Sebastian’s face carefully so see his reaction, ready to propose something else if he isn’t comfortable with this. He needn’t have worried. Sebastian turns around, all but ripping off his shirt and then pushing aside some of the papers on his desk before bending over it. He keeps his legs straight, making his ass stick up in the air a bit as he presents himself for Chris’s hungry gaze.</p><p>For a moment, Chris can’t believe his luck. He came here today with a purpose; to work on his project, his brain child that he cares about a lot. And it had gone well, and that was all Chris has hoped for from today. To find himself in this position now, with the most attractive man he’s ever seen laid out before him like some sort of fata morgana, patiently waiting for Chris to fuck him stupid - that’s something he could never have anticipated. It’s better than anything he could have even dreamed up.</p><p>“Jesus,” he says out loud, too caught up in his feelings to have much of a brain to mouth filter left. “Can’t believe I got this lucky. <em>Look</em> at you.”  </p><p>“Chris,” Sebastian says, sounding a little impatient now. Which makes sense, considering he’s naked in his office on Capitol Hill, draped over his own desk, while some actor guy with his pants open ogles him from a chair.</p><p>Chris shakes himself and gets up, taking off his suit jacket. He drapes it over the back of the chair, and calmly turns around, walking closer but stopping a few feet away. Something tells him that despite Sebastian’s impatience, he probably quite likes being on display like this, so Chris decides to take it a step further and test him a little.</p><p>“Show me,” he says.</p><p>Sebastian goes still. “What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Chris repeats calmly. “Show me.”</p><p>Chris thinks he hears Sebastian murmur a curse, but then he lifts his arms and brings them to his ass, grabbing his cheeks and parting them, spreading himself open for Chris. Chris groans softly. He reaches out, smoothing his palm over Sebastian’s lower back, over the curve at the top of his ass, before thumbing him open a little further.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s pretty.”</p><p>Sebastian’s pink hole is wet and slightly relaxed with how long Chris just spent fingering him. It makes Chris’s mouth water, and he briefly entertains the thought of eating him out, but then Sebastian makes another impatient noise.</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>,” he pleads, wiggling his ass a little. “Do it, Chris. Just- <em>please</em>.”</p><p>A new wave of arousal washes through him, fast and strong, making him feel a little lightheaded.</p><p>“Okay, yes, I’m – <em>Fuck</em>. Just one second.” Chris doubles back for the lube, then grabs a condom and prepares himself as quickly as he can with his shaky, fumbling fingers. Once he's done, he positions himself behind Sebastian, his clothed thighs pressing into the back of Sebastian’s bare ones. With his left hand, he grips Sebastian’s hip as the other lines up his cock, resting the tip against Sebastian's entrance.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Sebastian repeats, sounding more desperate than ever - and then Chris is pushing forward, slowly sinking into the slick, welcoming heat of Sebastian’s body.</p><p>He has to grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning too loudly. Despite the thorough preparation, Chris’s brain whites out for a minute at how tight Sebastian feels around him because of his muscles clenching instinctively at the intrusion. Sebastian is making aborted little noises that could be pleasure or pain, and once Chris’s brain comes back online enough to register them, he leans down over Sebastian’s back to press a kiss to his spine as he bottoms out. He stays there for a moment, trying to keep his breathing even and kissing up on Sebastian some more in an attempt to distract or comfort him, whatever he needs.</p><p>It must not be as bad as Chris thought, because it’s only a couple of seconds before Sebastian starts to push back against him.</p><p>“I’m good,” he says hoarsely, “you can move now.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Chris sighs. He pushes himself back up to his full height and draws out a few inches, groaning at the drag of Sebastian’s inner walls around his cock before pushing back in. He means to go slow, to let Sebastian adjust, but it feels so good that he can’t help but slide in deep and stay there for a moment, drawing tight little circles with his hips that have Sebastian shuddering below him.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Chris pulls back and snaps his hips forward again forcefully, burying himself deeper into Sebastian’s heat. Judging by the sound Sebastian lets out, he does not mind. In fact, as Chris starts pumping his hips and driving into Sebastian, Sebastian's moans become louder, curses falling freely from his lips.</p><p>Chris adores every single sound Sebastian makes as he lays into him, but part of him is still conscious of the fact that they’re at Sebastian’s place of work. The door may be locked – at least, he hopes it is – but he doubts the room is soundproof, and he’d never forgive himself if their little tryst ended up jeopardizing Sebastian’s job or reputation in any way. Since Sebastian doesn’t respond to Chris’s pleas to keep it down, Chris doesn’t see any other option than to bend forward and put his hand over Sebastian’s mouth, muffling his cries.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, genuinely regretful. “If we’d been somewhere private I’d’ve let you be as loud as you want, sweetheart. But this is your office. Don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?”</p><p>Sebastian moans in a way that Chris thinks could mean that he in fact <em>does </em>want everyone to hear them, but while that may be true in the moment, Chris is pretty sure Sebastian would regret it after everything was said and done, and the whole wing knew of their sexcapades. So he keeps his hand where it is, even if it impedes his freedom of movement a bit.</p><p>When he feels Sebastian lick at his palm, Chris’s first thought is that he’s just being sassy, but when he does it again, Chris takes the hint. He removes his hand from Sebastian’s mouth and puts his fingers to his lips. Sebastian immediately takes them into his mouth, lips closing around them as he suckles them like he’d sucked on Chris’s dick before, making content little noises.</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Chris groans, rolling his hips again as he feeds Sebastian his cock and his fingers at the same time. “You just needed something to suck on, huh? Being fucked not enough for you? You wish you had my cock in your mouth, too?”</p><p>Sebastian whines around his fingers, and Chris rewards him with an extra forceful thrust that has Sebastian scrambling for purchase on the edges of his desk.</p><p>Just so he can draw this out as long as he can, Chris takes it down a notch, slowing until he’s just leisurely sliding in and out, keeping his strokes long and deep and getting Sebastian to sigh in pleasure below him. Part of Chris wishes he could just stop time right here, stay suspended in this moment in time forever, buried inside in the most stunning man he’s ever had. Not that he’s had all that many men. He’s definitely bisexual, but he tends to lean towards women a little more – at least, he thought he did.</p><p>Being here now, with Sebastian, he genuinely can’t imagine wanting anything else ever again. Which is… something to be examined closer when he’s not balls deep, perhaps. To stop his mind from overthinking, Chris changes their positions, pulling his fingers from Sebastian’s mouth and ignoring his protests. He pulls him upright by the shoulders, plastering his clothed chest to Sebastian’s naked back.</p><p>“Oh,” Sebastian breathes, hands grabbing at the arm that Chris wraps around his chest.</p><p>Chris buries his face in Sebastian’s neck, dragging his lips and beard over the sensitive skin until Sebastian is writhing against him. Chris groans in Sebastian’s ear, tongue darting out to lick around the shell.</p><p>“You feel so good around me, Sebastian,” he murmurs, free hand dropping down to press Sebastian’s leaking erection up against his belly. “You feeling good, too?”</p><p>Sebastian shudders against him, clearly torn between wanting to press back and push forward into Chris’s hand. “Please, <em>please</em>, can I-”</p><p>Chris hums, shaking his head. “Sorry, honey. Not yet.” He slides his hand down from Sebastian’s clavicle to his pectoral, flicking experimentally at his left nipple with his thumb.</p><p>“No, <em>no</em>, <em>unnghh</em>,” Sebastian garbles, letting his head fall back against Chris’s shoulders.</p><p>“Ohh,” Chris chuckles, charmed. “Sensitive, huh? How’s it feel when I touch ‘em? Feel good?” Not waiting for Sebastian’s reply, Chris takes the hard little nub between his thumb and forefinger and tweaks it lightly.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Sebastian curses, jolting like he’s electrocuted, “do that again.”</p><p>Chris doesn’t have it in him to deny Sebastian anything right now, so he repeats the move and tries not to come on the spot from the way Sebastian’s ass tightens around him when he does. In his experience most guys’ nipples aren’t all that sensitive, but from Sebastian’s reactions, is sure seems like he’s a nipple kinda guy. Which works out perfectly, because Chris is too. He’s already dying to suck on them sometime, scrape his beard over them, worry them between his teeth and find out how far he can work Sebastian up just from playing with his pretty nipples.</p><p>When Sebastian whimpers and sighs<em>, yes, please, yes</em>, Chris realizes he’s said all that out loud. And even though these might just be sex-drunk ramblings, Chris’s heart leaps at the implication that there might be a next time.</p><p>Keeping up a steady pace, Chris continues to thrust up into Sebastian, while rubbing and pinching at his chest, working Sebastian up into a frenzy. He relishes Sebastian's high-pitched noises, the way he's lost in it, just like Chris is lost in him, and it feels so fucking <em>good</em>.</p><p>Finally, when he feels the tell-tale tightening in his balls, Chris almost reluctantly pushes Sebastian away from him, back down onto the table. He'd much rather keep him close, but he’s also conscious that he’s not hitting the spot in that position, and he wants to make this as good for Sebastian as he possibly can.</p><p>With a hand on his lower back, Chris presses Sebastian down as he starts to finally give it to him hard, pulling almost all the way out on every stroke before plunging back in. He chances a look down, mesmerized at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sebastian, pretty, stretched hole hungrily taking him in over and over again. There’s something almost obscene about the fact that Chris is still fully clothed, just his dick out, while Sebastian is gloriously naked, unabashed and wanton, letting himself be taken.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus,” Chris pants, crazy with it, his body feeling loose and too-tight at the same time. “You’re so fucking hot, you got no idea. Driving outta my fucking mind, sweetheart, <em>Christ</em>.”</p><p>“Harder,” Sebastian pleads, trying to muffle his cries in his own forearm. “Fuck me harder, c’mon.”</p><p>A haze comes over Chris’s brain, the only thing he can see and feel being Sebastian and the buzz in his veins, the pleasure coiling in his gut, so close to release. He grabs Sebastian’s hips and pulls him back against him every time he fucks into him, and suddenly, Sebastian’s moans change. They become higher and breathier, littered with aborted curses, and Chris knows he’s getting it right.</p><p>“Yeah, baby? You like it like that?” Chris doesn’t care that he probably sounds like he's in a bad porno right now, his entire consciousness filled with the scent of arousal in the air and the slick, filthy sounds of their bodies joining mixed with their obscene moans. Sebastian isn’t much better, anyway, keeping up a near constant litany of <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes</em>, in time with his beautiful, naked body being shoved up and down the table with every forceful thrust of Chris’s hips.</p><p>“Oh, god,” Sebastian gasps suddenly. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna <em>fucking come.</em>”</p><p>“You’re – <em>like this</em>?” Chris asks incredulously. “You don’t need me to-?“</p><p>“I need you to keep going,” Sebastian groans. “Just like this, don’t you dare fucking stop.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Chris grits out. Truth be told, he doesn’t think he could stop now even if he wanted to. He’s so close.</p><p>Sebastian seems to finally have lost the capacity for speech altogether, the little breathless<em> ah, ah, ah</em>, sounds that Chris punches out of him the only thing he can manage.</p><p>“I’m guh-” Sebastian tries futilely, but he doesn’t get further than that.</p><p>“<em>Now</em>,” Chris orders, aiming another trust right into Sebastian’s prostate and grinding in, his hips flush with Sebastian’s ass. “Come for me, Sebastian.”</p><p>And Sebastian does. He keens, body seizing up, clenching tightly around Chris’s cock. Chris’s hips stutter, wanting to keep thrusting, but it’s too much. Before Sebastian has even finished, Chris’s orgasm slams into him like a freight train. He comes with a long, drawn out moan, losing all sense of place or time as waves of pleasure wash over him, cock pulsing as he fills up the condom with his release.</p><p>Chris isn’t proud of it, but he more or less collapses onto Sebastian’s back when he starts to come down, his heaving chest against Sebastian’s sweat-damp back. Chris presses his lips to Sebastian’s shoulder blade, panting against his skin as he catches his breath for a good few minutes.</p><p>Finally, his softening dick slips out, and Chris is forced to get up. “Give me one second,” he murmurs, looking around and spotting a box of tissues that’s fallen to the floor. He quickly removes and ties off the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and tossing it in the trashcan, along with the one he uses to clean himself. Next, he tucks himself back into his pants and zips them up, before he grabs another handful of tissues. He cleans Sebastian up carefully, mindful not to be too rough with his undoubtedly sensitive cock.</p><p>“You okay?” Chris asks, gently stroking the slight curve of Sebastian’s hip.</p><p>Sebastian just hums in reply, not showing any inclination to get up of his own accord. He seems pretty out of it, honestly, so Chris helps him up and then guides them both to sit down in the chair again. He pulls Sebastian into his lap, against his chest, the contrast between their states of dress even starker now than it was before. Somehow, Chris is a little moved by it, by how much Sebastian seems to trust him, even if he barely knows him. It makes him tighten his grip instinctively, murmuring praise and endearments into Sebastian’s hair as Sebastian’s head lolls back against Chris’s shoulder.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sebastian starts to stir, blinking open his eyes and shivering a little. Chris pulls him closer still, rubbing his hands over Sebastian’s arms and legs in an attempt to warm him up a little.</p><p>“You with me again?” Chris asks quietly, lips brushing Sebastian’s ear.</p><p>Sebastian swallows, then gives a short nod. “Yeah.” His voice comes out thick, so he clears his throat. “I’m- I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to let myself go quite so much.”</p><p>He sounds embarrassed, and Chris won’t stand for it.</p><p>“Are you kiddin’ me?” He grabs Sebastian’s chin, turning his face so he can pull him into a kiss. It’s soft, sweet, without much intent, and Sebastian hums into it. “You were perfect,” Chris tells him as he pulls away. “<em>You're </em>perfect.”</p><p>Despite the fact that he’s been naked all this time, <em>that</em> is what makes Sebastian blush, and Chris watches the color appear in his cheeks with delight, chasing it with his lips and nuzzling Sebastian’s hot cheeks.</p><p>“You’re pretty fucking amazing yourself,” Sebastian breathes. He turns into him further, lifting a hand to run it first through Chris’s beard and then his hair, tugging him down for another kiss. This one is slower, deeper, and Chris lets himself melt into it.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe my luck when you looked at me like that, earlier,” Sebastian confesses, speaking against Chris's lips. “Never would've thought you be into guys, let alone that you’d be like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to specify what he means by that, because Chris understands. He never thought Sebastian would’ve been like <em>that</em>, either.</p><p>Chris gives a small shrug. “Yeah, I’m bisexual, but I don’t flaunt it. ‘Cause, you know – Hollywood.”</p><p>Sebastian hums. “Yeah, I do know,” he says, before adding, “Capitol Hill,” by way of explanation.</p><p>A giggle bubbles up inside of Chris that he can’t quite stop in time.</p><p>When Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him in question, Chris blurts out, “We just fucked on Capitol Hill.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs, bright and happy, resting his forehead against Chris’s. “We sure did, darling.”</p><p>He probably shouldn’t push his luck, but Chris has never been very good at keeping his feelings to himself. Before he can question it too much, he says, “So, I know it’s all backwards, but… I’d love to take you out for dinner sometime. If – if you want.”</p><p>A sweet, fond smile spreads over Sebastian’s face. “Well. As it happens, I could really go for a burger and a beer right about now.”</p><p>Chris groans, squeezing Sebastian’s waist. “Sounds amazing. Just wish you could be naked for the whole thing and it'd be perfect.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs. “Maybe on our second date. If you’re lucky.”</p><p>If Chris crosses his fingers behind Sebastian’s back, no one needs to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on <a href="https://musette22.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>